


Man Overboard

by GummyKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sanji centered fic, Usopp gets a few words in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyKami/pseuds/GummyKami
Summary: "You awaken in your bed, drenched in salty seawater."Sanji finds himself in the infirmary room dazed and confused.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing school work but i wanted to do this when i got this prompt from the generator

"You awaken in your bed, drenched in salty seawater."

With a bolt, Sanji woke up and found himself to be in the infirmary. After adjusting his vision and pausing for a while to let the throbbing in his head settle, he looked around to see if there were anyone with him but to no avail he found that he was alone. 

Once he got out of bed, the blonde noticed that he was dressed in a white garb that appears to be a long bath robe. Alongside this realization, his body and garments felt oddly soaked with water that smelled a little too salty to be normal water. Reflecting on it for a few minutes he was starting to think that it was seawater. 

He was about to leave the room when he saw his entirerity in a mirror that was hung on a wall near the doorway. In there, he saw the reflection reveal his head that was covered from the hair all the way to the scalp with bandages. It seems like there really was a reason why his head ached whenever he moves abruptly, he figured. 

The man couldn't remember clearly how he got injured. He remembered making snacks for the girls and had made a mistake when making Nami's which end up with Sanji making a new one. The more he thought about it the more his head felt like it was about to burst. 

As if on cue, the only thing that did burst was the infirmary door, as it went wide open and came out the ship's "great captain" and "god sniper" looking disheveled and frantic. Sanji couldn't be anymore confused as they stood a few meters away dumbfounded by each other's presence.

It was Usopp that took the first step towards him and had rushed his words of concern. "How are you feeling? I heard a noise come from here and i figured you could've been awake! I was so worried that you might've gotten seriously hurt because of your stunt! And then you went and done it and had gone overboard i--" said by the younger man as he continued to speak. 

While Sanji did think the man infront of him was giving him too much information, he was still listening and picked up words that would've connected the dots. And after fitting all the pieces, he had suddenly remembered how he got injured and ended up in the infirmary. 

He remembered that while he was serving afternoon snacks for the ladies of the ship, he went on and had done it in his usual grandiose manner; sliding down the stairs with ease, standing up on the railing before leaning down and finally set the food on the table. All the while he was on the rails. 

He remembered that the extra snack that he had made served no owner and that since Luffy had been fed, hed rather not dispose of food thats well edible. The presence of the longnosed boy keeping company with the ladies certainly did annoy him, but Sanji could never deny the look of someone who had been hungry...even if he could tell that it was only good acting. So in the end, he gave Usopp the snack for the sake of following his own principles. 

Sanji had expected thanks from the young man and would've gotten off and left them be to their chatter, but what he didn't expected to see was the most cutest smile he had ever received from the young man. Usopp had mistakenly thought that the extra treat was intentionally for him and so he had naturally brought out the most geniune smile he could do for the cook as he was reaching out for the plate. 

The older man had been taken into a surprise, and found himself fixed on top of the railings unable to move as he was processing what he saw. 

But before Usopp could've gotten hold of the dinnerware, the ship had jerked as it bypassed a few unsuspecting tall rocks under the water and had made enough motion to rock Sanji out of the ship which ending up with him hitting his head on a rock that was near his fall to the ocean. 

Embarrassingly caught up with what had happened, Sanji made a short cough that grabbed Usopp's attention and managed to make him pause whatever the sniper had been doing. With a pair of chocolate brown worrisome eyes staring right through Sanji's being, the older man couldn't help but think that the extra attention might not be bad at all. 

"M'sorry i scared you, you didn't get to eat right? I'll go fix you one." Sanji said as he walked passed the sniper after ruffling the man's hair and exiting the room leaving the boy confused as ever.

Only after the footsteps were beginning to sound distant and realizing that he had let the cook out of his bedrest and straight into work, Usopp had called out to the cook while chasing after him before Chopper could find out that his patient was adding a strain to their concussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and comments are appreciated! I might be able to work with more for a while
> 
> Hah. He sure fell hard on that one :))


End file.
